


got a feeling that i'm goin' under

by loravura (thesleepdeprived)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Post-Canon, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesleepdeprived/pseuds/loravura
Summary: calliope gets angry. memories surface.





	got a feeling that i'm goin' under

The anger wells up in her like lightning. Muscle memory not quite hers triggers in an instant, and her fist flies at the wall. It leaves a dent, and she stares.

Memories of waking up to red scabs and fresh, oozing lime across her knuckles cause her to shake, because this time, there are no red scabs in sight.

**Author's Note:**

> just a little bit of imagery that popped in my head this morning...


End file.
